


New Years Kiss

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: South Park
Genre: Also fluff, M/M, there's a kenny monologue, this is gay like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I mention that K2 was my first slash pairing?</p><p>7/15/16: Posted from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

Kenny groaned out of frustration. He looked around for something to buy for Kyle. He finally raised  **some** money. He didn't have much but he had a bit. Maybe he should buy him a fancy ass pen; he is a huge nerd after all. Where would he buy such a pen for a low price, one might ask. Well, he was searching the shopping centre. There was one particular pen. The one pen one might say. He picked it up and purchased it.

 

It was December 31st and he got Kyle a present for no particular reason at all. Maybe he was going to kiss him at midnight, he began to think such thoughts. He sighed heavily. Kenny knew better than that. He knew that, of course he did. He just couldn't help it sometimes. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He looked at the pen he bought. He began to walk back home to wrap up the present.

 

He came back to his house and wrapped up the present quickly. Once he finished he headed to Kyle’s house. He put the pen in his pocket, humming quietly to himself along the way. He grinned to himself. He knocked on the door.

 

Kyle answered it. “Hey dude,” he said to him. “Hello Kyle,” he grinned. “Why are you here?” the red haired boy asked. “I came to visit so we could watch fireworks together,” the blonde answered. “Sounds fun,” he said, leading him inside after remembering that he told Kenny that he could visit whenever he felt like his home was too stressful. “So what's up?” Kyle asked Kenny who had remembered what he brought with him. “Right, hey, I got you this,” he said, handing the other the wrapped pen. “Thanks Kenny,” he smiled. “You’re welcome,” the blonde grinned as they sat outside.

 

The hours were passing and the two were looking up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks that would go off at midnight. Kenny reassessed the idea of kissing Kyle at midnight. Maybe he would do it this year, he kind of wanted to after all. He decided that he was going to do it, just when it hit midnight.

 

Around 11, Stan’s family showed up with cake. Then, Eric and his mom came to the Broflovski house with more food for this little party. In the end, the group of four were all in Kyle’s backyard and looking at the sky. Kenny sighed, scooting closer to Kyle and leaning on him. The red haired boy blushed lightly but paid it no more attention.

 

It was 11:30 now and Kenny was still preparing himself. He sighed quietly and glanced over at Kyle, who was in a conversation with Stan about something. Kenny went over some plans to lead Kyle to a more secluded location for the kiss. He decided on a plan and sighed out of relief.

 

It was 11:56. Four minutes until midnight. The time to act was now. “Hey Kyle!” Kenny half yelled and half whispered, trying not to be too obvious. “Hmm?” Kyle replied, walking over to the area Kenny was at. They were now in a small area in the bushes and had a clear view of the stars and later on, the fireworks. The blonde smiled at his red haired counterpart who blushed lightly. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he said. The other nodded, still in awe. The sky was truly breathtaking. Kenny weakly grabbed Kyle's hand, blushing deeply out of slight embarrassment. The red haired boy looked up at the other boy with wide eyes. They were sparkling; they looked almost more like emeralds than they did eyes. The blonde glanced at his watch and thought,  _ 11:58, I have two minutes to get this moving along, don’t fuck this up, Kenny. Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up. _ He chuckled lightly as he squeezed the other’s hand softly. He kissed his hands softly and smiled at him. He smiled sheepishly at him. 

 

_ 11:59, McCormick, you know what to do, I repeat this, do not fuck up. If you fuck up, you will lose him and possibly the others as well.  _ Kenny cleared his throat, leaning in closer to Kyle. He glanced at the time once more, noticing it was officially midnight and kissed the boy softly. Kyle stood still for a split second out of surprise before returning the kiss. The fireworks were going off behind them and the blonde pulled away with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“I love you, Kyle, I have for a while, I have just been feeling kind of like a wimp so I haven't got around to saying how I felt,” Kenny said, rubbing the nape of his neck and blushing lightly. Kyle gave him a quick peck and grinned, “I love you too, you big dork. You should have just told me.”

  
This was going to be a great year for those two, it definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom


End file.
